


Christmas Shopping

by Nexanda



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas market, Fluff, M/M, Sweetness and Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexanda/pseuds/Nexanda
Summary: Yuri and Viktor visit the local Christmas Market! And This sweetness starts!





	

“Be sure to stay close to me Yuri so I don’t lose you~” Viktor chuckled as he grabbed Yuri’s hand and pulled him in close. Although both were fully dressed for the harsh winter that lied over Hasetsu. Even though it was late November it felt like the middle of winter to Yuri while for the russian, he wasn’t so phased by the cold conditions which was the main reason as to why the pair was out and about. 

 

Being the tourist that Viktor was, (Even if he stated at the bathhouse rather than a proper hotel.) he wanted to go and see the christmas stalls that were finally all set up and ready to sell their wares according to a pamphlet he picked up from the entrance way. It wasn’t like Yuri has a much of a chance to say anything before he was dragged out of the door by his coach. The smaller ice-skater could swear that Viktor was more of a child than he was at times… even with his glass heart. 

So thus this lead to their current situation to where Viktor had a smaller blushing Yuri close to himself, while being out in public mind you which caused a rather large amount of unwanted attention. Thankfully though most people had gotten used to the russian being in town for the most part left the pair alone to enjoy time without much in the was of interruption. Even if others couldn’t help but take photos at times such as this. 

Still with a huff Yuri tried to push himself away from the other one as he turned towards the stalls and hide more into his jacket. “Viktor not right now” He muttered quietly, though the grayed haired one took no notice of such a complained and eagerly went about exploring the stalls. 

 

“So why are we here Viktor?” Yuri asked as he stayed close to to the older man so that he didn’t lose him but also to explore the stalls in search for something that either he himself or perhaps someone in his family might like for christmas. 

 

“I’m looking for something for my mother” He mused as they came upon a perfume stall. “But I’m never sure what to get her… But it must be something that shows where in the world I have been” He stated as browsed, it wasn’t till Yuri came up behind him and then grabbed a bottle of perfume and offered it up for Viktor to take a closer loose. “Le Parfum des Fleurs, I know it sounds french but you must give that a try! The smell of Lilac and Gooseberries is one not to miss” He stated and he pulled out some money for a small bottle. “My mother adores this perfume and it’s so hard to find.” He stated as he turned to the owner who already had one in a bag and passed it to Yuri who in turn passed over his money, awaiting his change. 

 

“I would but it’s not from here, it’s not themed” He stated as he placed the testing bottle back down. “But I will agree it smells amazing.” 

Once the transaction was complete the pair continued to another stall which Viktor practically bounced up to. “Look! Look! This is what I mean Yuri!” He stated as he picked a rather decorated christmas ball ball. 

 

“Ahh I see” He nodded. The stand was set up in such a way where the glass ball balls were bubbles sitting on a bed of snow… Or it looked that way. 

 

“How much are theses?” Viktor questions as his eyes lit up brightly. 

“Well for you Viktor, I’ll do one personalized for free! Any after that will be 1,500 Yen. Some of my most popular designs this year is this one which I call ‘Tales of a sleeping Prince’” The bearded male stated as he picked a rather glittery ball with a design of that of a female draping over in a male’s arms. 

“Or there is this one in which I call Terra Incognita, Which stands for ‘Unknown Land’ latin in which shows the general shape of japan, but with a few little smaller designs which represent the most popular attractions in that area. At the store own talked he put the previous one down to show off the design he was talking about. Which Yuri found to be rather touristy, which he couldn’t help but chuckle at Viktor’s reactions… Always so innocent at times. 

Still Viktor shook his head before picking one up himself. “What about this one?” He questioned. Although simple in it’s design where two hearts lied upon each side of the glass ball they were in two different colours, One of bright red, while the other Silver, much like his gray hair. 

 

“Ahh! A brilliant choice. I call that desgin after Yuri’s own performance! ‘Eros and Agape’ with that ball I can place any two names you desire on it and send it off to anyone in the world you desire.” He stated as a matter of fact before passing a Piece of paper to Viktor who quickly scribbled down two names. ‘Viktoriya’ was one along with Viktor. 

 

“These two please, and send it to the address on the back! Thank you!” He smiled brightly easily passing over the pent and paper back. “Yuri could you place pay the man?” He bounced as he looked to the smaller boy. 

“Sure” he sighed as he got out some money to at least pay for the postage even if the ball itself was free. 

“Pleasure doing business with you Viktor” He stall owner smiled brightly as he took the money and then shook the gray one’s hand. 

 

“Thankyou! It’ll make a lovely birthday present for my mom” He mused as he turned to Yuri putting away his wallet. “Come on Yuri let’s get back to training but thank you for coming out here with me” He smiled as he then soon turned to walk back to the rink, though got distracted by the outside rink the town had set up. 

 

“It’s nothing really but Viktor can we go back to the rink indoors? I don’t like the outdoor ones… everyone can see” he mumbled as he was still being dragged by Viktor onto the ice, using rental shoes instead of their own which were held at the rink. 

 

“Just think of it was another competition Yuri! Come on you only live once!” He stated as he continued to drag Yuri on the ice where people were gathering at the sides to watch the pair. 

 

“Just keep your eyes on me” Viktor stated as he leaned in close to Yuri. And although the music change to a tune they both knew. ‘Still alive’ Which Leo de la Iglesia skated to but Viktor has insisted that they both listened and practiced some moves from his routine to learn important lessons from it. Mostly about posture and footwork. 

Sure the song was short but Yriu couldn’t help but feel intoxicated by Viktor and follow his lead as if they were a pair. Viktor smiled to yuri as they slowly started to sway their hips to the beat. Placing a hand upon yuri’s shoulder while yuri took the womanly roll and placing a hand to Viktor’s hips, blushing a bright red as the started to dance. 

 

But once the main singer began to sing they sperated as they started to work on Yuri’s new routine, though it didn’t quite fit this piece of music they copied one another perfectly coming close and far as the crowd watch on in awe. Though Yuri couldn’t help but forget about every besides Viktor as they skated.. It was always this way and there was no other word in the world to describe this feeling other than ‘love’ 

 

It was all too perfect until things had to come to an end. 

 

“Amazing Yuri, you’re getting better and better every year” he stated as he hugged Yuri close. Yuri instantly wrapped his arms around Viktor and whispered. “Thank you… I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

With that Viktor leaned back slightly with with a soft smile and lean forward to kill Yuri’s forehead before turning to leave the ice. “Come on, we need to be getting back now for sure this time!” He laughed brightly but left a bright red Yuri in the middle of the ice rink with his face buried in his hands in embarrassment as a inferno of girls began to freak out of the situation that just happened. 

 

“Yuri?” Viktor questioned from the exit of the ice rink. “Still alive?” He chuckled as he went back to poke Yuri in the forehead who promptly fell down with a thud as he was too embarrassed to move.

**Author's Note:**

> HI I hope you enjoyed it please be sure to leave a Comment or a Kudos I really appericate it. 
> 
> Info: Writting in 3 hours bound to have mistakes plus I have dyslexia so be forgive me if it doesn't make sense! :w; 
> 
> PS. There are 10 little 'easter eggs' to find! Please don't spoil it for others but enjoy them!


End file.
